Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to location tracking, and in particular to a tracking device, a battery charger, and a tracking method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices nowadays can determine their locations by a radio signal source composition, navigation signals from a satellite system (e.g., global positioning system or GPS), or an assistant navigation system (e.g., Assistant GPS or AGPS) and then connect to a remote cloud-based server to provide location-based services (LBS) based on the location. LBS include services to identify a location of a person or object, such as tracking friends' or children's locations based on their current location.
Therefore, a tracking device and a tracking method thereof are required to track down the whereabouts of the tracking device.